As a method of taking hydrogen out of water, there is known a method of heat-resolving pure water into hydrogen and oxygen through a catalyst (Japanese Laid Open Publication Hei10-212101). In this method, a silicon oxide as catalyst is put into a rotatable furnace to evacuate the inside of the furnace.
After the evacuation, pure water is put into the furnace which is heated at a temperature of 350° C. to 700° C. gradually to generate hydrogen and oxygen.
Further, there is known another method of generating hydrogen in which metal catalyst such as finely crushed platinum or palladium is brought into contact with water containing chelating agent kept at a temperature of approximately 60° C. to 150° C. (Japanese Laid Open Publication Sho 62-52102).